Dedication Night
by Gidget2
Summary: This is a fun fic I thought of while listening to the soundtrack. Justin and Emmett do some karaoke


~~~Dedication Night~~~  
  
A/N: This is a cute little fic about a Brian/Justin and Emmett/Ted friendship pairing. I thought it would be an amusing thought to have a karaoke night at Babylon. The song that Justin does is actually from episode 3. It's a good song. That's a good episode too. LOL anyways, R/R!! Oh, if you listen to the song on repeat during the reading, i think that makes it more, uhm, effective? Katty B- Let's hear it for the boy  
  
Justin was all decked out. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with sparkles on it, a pair of black pants that were shiny, and he had a cowboy hat on. It was dedication night at Babylon, and he and Emmett had a plan. They had been planning this for months, and finally it was the night. Emmett had called about twenty minutes ago to say he was on his way. Justin checked himself out again in a mirror, then he heard Debbie call. He ran down the stairs and Debbie let out a low whistle.   
  
"You look hot Sunshine! Have fun tonight!" Debbie knew of Justin's plans, and wished she could also go along. But she had to work that night at the Liberty Diner.  
  
Justin flashed his infamous "sunny" smile and ran out the door. He reached Emmett's car and hopped in. Emmett was wearing a pinkish-red mesh shirt with a pair of grey sparkely pants. He too was also wearing a cowboy hat.   
  
"We are some hot stuff tonight!" Emmett exclaimed as they parked a few minutes later outside of Babylon.   
  
The two went in and immediately went backstage to see what time they were going on. They were second up. Justin began to get nervous, anticipating that Brian would think him stupid or ridiculous. But then he really thought about, and thought, who cares? The first people were already up there, performing a song called "Dive in the Pool". It was a techno song, and the two people were in drag. It was mainly a fun number. Emmett and Justin were dancing backstage, when they felt some people grab their shoulders. It was Brian, Mikey, and Ted.   
  
"Hey guys! Are you nervous? Well, I suppose Emmett's not, how about you Justin?" Mikey asked, looking over at Justin.   
  
He decided that as long as Justin was going to be around. he may as well at least act like he liked him. The truth was, Mikey cared a great deal about Justin because Brian did. But it was also because Mikey could see that Justin was a talented young person who cared a lot about Brian, and also had a good head on his shoulders. He was slowly gaining respect for him.  
  
Justin smiled, trying to act nonchalant in front of Brian, but meanwhile he was on the verge of wetting his pants. He looked at Mikey and smiled brightly, then nodded.  
  
"Yah, I'm nervous as shit! But it'll be fun!" Justin smiled at Brian and kissed him quickly as the other song ended.  
  
"I better see you guys front row center! Or else the show may not go on! We're up sweetie, let's go!" Emmett said with a grin as they walked up the stairs.   
  
"Alright, that was a good show! Next we have Emmett Honeycutt and Justin Taylor, singing an old eighties tune that's been jazzed up! Let's give them a round of applause! Go for it boys!" The large drag queen in front of the stage introduced them and Justin grinned and took a microphone as Emmett hammed it up in front of the stage. The music started and everyone started slowly to move to the beat. Justin and Emmett danced around on stage with one another, and grinned as they saw Brian and Ted and Mikey right up front, leaning against the stage.  
  
"Our two queens," said Ted, gesturing towards Justin and Emmett. Mikey and Brian grinned and kept watching. They were only going to lipsynch to it, or so Emmett said. But with Emmett, you never knew for sure.  
  
Justin walked forwards first, and sang with the female singer on the tape, out loud and walking towards Brian.   
  
"My baby, he don't talk sweet. He ain't got much to say. But he loves me loves me loves me. I know that he loves me anyways." Justin winked at Brian as he danced down low to the floor and put his cowboy hat on him.  
  
Emmett turned and walked towards Ted singing "And maybe, he don't dress fine. But I don't really mind." He winked at Ted and threw him his cowboy hat as he walked up close to Justin. The two laughed at one another and danced as they sang together.  
  
"Coz everytime he pulls me near, I just wanna cheer! Let's hear it for the boys! Let's give the boys a hand! Let's hear it for our baby! Oh you've gotta understand!" Justin reached down and pulled up Mikey to start to dance with them.   
  
There were other people on the stage dancing as well. Justin winked at Brian again and continued by himself. "Maybe he's no Romeo, but he's my love my one-man show. Whoa, whoa whoa whoa, let's hear it for the boys!"  
  
Emmett was back dancing with another man and Justin started laughing and danced around with Mikey. Brian and Ted stood on the floor and watched, amusement on both of their faces.  
  
Emmett came forward again and began to sing "My baby may not be pretty, watching every guy. But he loves me loves me loves me, we always have a really good time!" Emmett walked forward and pulled Ted on the stage as several wolf-whistles sounded.  
  
Justin walked in front of Brian and started doing a sexy dance right in front of him. "And maybe, he sings off-key, but that's alright by me. Coz what he does he does so well, he makes me wanna yell!"   
  
Brian reached forward and grabbed Justin off the stage. Justin laughed and then pulled Brian onto the stage. The two danced as Justin and Emmett sang together.   
  
" Let's hear it for the boys! Let's give the boys a hand! Let's hear it for our baby! Oh you've gotta understand! Maybe he's no Romeo, but he's my love my one-man show, whoa whoa whoa whoa, let's hear it for the boys!"  
  
Justin was dancing with Brian and Mikey, and Ted and Emmett were dancing. Everyone was enjoying themselves. People in the club were going wild, dancing like crazy. Lights were flashing and the beat was pumping.  
  
Justin and Emmett put Mikey, Brian and Ted next to each other and stood on either side of the line, singing the last part of the song.   
  
"Coz what they do, they do so well, they make us wanna yell! Let's hear it for the boys! Let's give our boys a hand! Let's hear it for our baby! Oh you've gotta understand! Maybe he's no Romeo, but he's our love our one-man show! Whoa whoa whoa whoa, let's hear it for the boys!"  
  
Then Emmett and Justin threw away the mikes as the song ended and gestured towards the three in the middle. Everyone hooted and clapped and several pieces of underwear were thrown on the stage. Emmett and Justin were grinning ear to ear and they waved and walked off the stage. Emmett and Ted were laughing about it all when Justin walked up.   
  
"Hey, uhhh, have you seen Brian?" Emmett nodded behind him and Justin turned and grinned.   
  
Brian was standing there with the cowboy hat on and no shirt. "Are we gonna dance now?" Justin grinned again and walked onto the dance floor with Brian.  
  
Mikey walked over and stood with Emmett and Ted. "Another fun-filled night at Babylon, right boys?" Mikey asked as Ted and Emmett nodded.  
  
A/N: I just really like this song. so i really wanted to do something with it. I know it's kinda short, but meh! R/R! 


End file.
